MorganReid Shuffle Challenge
by animewiccan725
Summary: Second Shuffle Challenge: Pick a character/pairing/fandom that you like, put your music playlist on shuffle and write ten different drabbles related to the songs. My shuffle contains yaoi  boyXboy relationships  so if you don't like then don't read it!


**Hello there everyone! So this is my MorganReid version of the Shuffle Challenge. I think this is probably the most eclectic collection of songs on one playlist ever. XD Anyway though, I still want to do a Snarry and a Drarry version. Not sure when they'll get done, or how they'll turn out but keep an eye out for them! Sorry if these seem crappy. You gotta go by the rules, so you only have the duration of the song and you're not supposed to linger over them (including editing afterwards) so if there's anything grammatically wrong with it...not really anything I can do about it. ^^; Hope you enjoy and reviews are always welcome! (Oh and for anyone that thinks this is just terrible, try writing a set yourself. Depending on your taste in music - i.e. mine is pretty eclectic as this list shows - it's actually quite difficult.) Any questions, just message me and I'll answer when I get the chance to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morgan, Reid, Criminal Minds, or any of the songs that are used herein.**

**A/N: The credits for this one kind of go to my other Shuffle Challenge, which in turn goes back to EnslavedRei's SasuNaru Shuffle Challenge. Read her's, it's amazing. Oh and also I found it kind of ironic when 'We Belong' came up because I've read another story that was actually a song fic for that song with these two. So every time I hear the song they're the ones that I think of anyway! XD**

**So the rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**1. I'm Still Here – Goo Goo Dolls**

"I'm a person, not a thing." Reid told him angrily. "I'm not just gonna be who you want me to. I'm a man now, not a boy."

"You stand there acting like you know it all, but really you know nothing." His mother told him. This was one of her better days, but she was still bad.

"You don't know me."  
>"That's because you're not here!"<p>

Reid sighed. "You're right. Can you help me figure out who I am? Everything stays the same even though I'm supposed to change to fit in."  
>"They can't tell you who to be. What they say are just whispers, and words that you shouldn't believe." She looked at her son with adoration. "You've changed so much already. Just stay here and you'll be fine."<p>

"I am still here." He told her.

**2. Ms. New Booty – Bubba Sparx**

Morgan was out on the dance floor. The song playing was high energy causing the dance floor to be crowded. He was surrounded by women, all wanting to dance with him. Or really, try and sleep with him, practically right there on the floor.

Morgan, by all purposes, was in truth an ass man. Just something about the shape made him chase after someone, male or female, in full flight mode. There was one though that really caught his eye tonight.

The man was tall and skinny but had a nice round ass.

'Just perfect.' Morgan thought to himself. He half walked, half danced his way over to the man.

"I'm Derek, who are you?"

The brunette looked up at the man that approached him. "Spencer. Nice to meet you."

**3. We Belong – Pat Benatar**

"I've tried to tell you so many different times." Reid looked up at the older man.

Morgan looked at him. "What have you been trying to tell me?"

The brunette took a deep breath. "We belong together. Maybe I wouldn't know what to do if we were, but there's no turning back now."

"So whatever we deny or embrace we belong together, huh?"

Reid nodded emphatically. "Close your eyes and think about how much you really care about me. I know I see your face everywhere! You're all I think about sometimes. I want you and no one else."

Morgan stepped forward and embraced the younger man. "You're right. We belong together always."

**4. Teenagers – My Chemical Romance**

"You know there's something that I could never really understand." Reid told Morgan who was sitting across the aisle from him.

"Something genius boy doesn't understand? That's weird. What is it?" he asked truly wondering what it was.

"Teenagers. We pressure them to become adults and in turn they rebel and in certain cases they become violent. They actually kind of scare me. Oftentimes they don't really care about anything or anyone it seems"

Morgan laughed. "That is something I don't think I'd have ever guessed about you."

**5. Fireflies – Owl City**

Reid stood on the front porch of the inn they were staying at. It was a warm, balmy summer night and the sky was filled with fireflies. They almost looked like luminescent tears.

Morgan walked up to the door from inside and was about to tell Reid that everyone was heading to bed when he stopped and just looked at the brunette. He seemed so enraptured by the little glowing dots.

Reid heard Morgan open the door and turned to face him. "You know I never got to see fireflies. I grew up in Vegas so there's way too much light."  
>"Yeah I know." Morgan told him.<p>

"They're very calming to watch. It almost seems like nothing else is going on when they fly around. Lighting the night, sending signals to each other. I'd like to believe that even the Earth isn't turning when you watch them."

**6. Survivor – Destiny's Child**

Here he was. Morgan finally had his chance to confront the man that he hated the most. The man he'd also trusted the most when he was a teenager.

He stared him right in the eyes. "You told me that I'd be nothing, have nothing, do nothing if you weren't there. But you know what? I'm a survivor. I'm not gonna stop doing what I do, putting creeps and psycho's like you away. You said I'd die if you weren't there to watch over me and make sure that nothing happened to me, but here I am. Still alive and going strong. I'm gonna work even harder now knowing that you know what I've become. Knowing that you made me this way. Knowing that in the end I overcame you and became stronger than you ever thought I could be."  
>He stared down at the man who'd molested him for years. The man that he'd thought of like a father, an older brother, a friend. The one he'd given all of his trust to and who'd used it and then crushed it to pieces.<p>

He'd never told anyone what had been done to him and in the end it really had made him stronger because he had to overcome what he thought of himself.

He knew that he was gonna survive and make it.

**7. Monster – Skillet**

He needed them. Ever since he'd started to get severely bad headaches he'd gotten a prescription for painkillers and they worked even better than he thought they would. Now it was too late though. He was hooked on them. He knew he had to stop though.

"Do you know what you're like when you've got those drugs running through your system?" Morgan asked him sincerely.

"I do. I feel like a monster. It deep in me but at the same time just under my skin. There's no escape from it though. I know that it's in me and there's nothing that I can do. It takes over when I take them, but I have to. If I don't then things get worse." Reid told his boyfriend.

"It's only in your head."

**8. Too Little Too Late – Jojo**

Morgan knocked on the door. Reid answered knowing who it was. "What do you want?" He answered dully.

"I want to start over. I've changed, honestly." Morgan looked him in the eyes, pleading with him.

"You told me you dreamed of me and only me. You know it's late now though. You were only in it for the chase and I can't deal with that. I gave you everything that I had and it wasn't enough for you." He took a steadying breath before continuing. "Go find someone else."

"You know that's not true!" Morgan answered.

"I gave you all of my heart. You're nothing but a player and now I'm moving on. It's too late." Reid said, the tears forming in his eyes. "You know just the right thing to say to me every time and that's gonna stop now. I'm done with this. Good luck, but I'm moving on now." Reid shut the door in his face.

**9. This Means War – Nickelback**

Morgan stared at the blonde. She stood there looking all pretty, like the little Hollywood starlet that she was. "If that's what you've got to say then you know what this means, don't you?"

She glared back at him. "Oh I know. You're going to lose, because when it comes to Reid, everything is going to be psychological."  
>"That's it. Now you've gone to far. Do you think just because your some pretty little star you can take Reid and he's just going to go with you? This is war now, and honey, I don't loose easily. Prepare to go down."<br>"Oh it is so on." she told him and walked away.

He wasn't going to lose, not to her.

**10. Thanks for the Memories – Fall Out Boy**

He knocked on the door once again. Reid answered, now looking a little flustered.

"I thought I told you to go?"

"I just wanted to tell you, thanks for the memories. We had a lot of good times together and now I can't wait to see what's going to come up in my future. We had some really good one night stands and they're going to pave the way for the others. Each one is going to taste just like you but each is going to be even sweeter than the last."

"Well I'm glad that's what you're planning on doing. Not that it's any different from your character now. I wish I could give you one more night, but I can't. But I agree. Thanks for the memories we had."

Morgan nodded and walked away leaving Reid standing in the doorway.


End file.
